


The Moment

by shortling24



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortling24/pseuds/shortling24
Summary: The moment returns, this time as a child. She decides that time lines can be made and the doctors need to make a choice.





	1. Chapter 1

He was sitting on the jump chair with his eyes closed thinking about Rose; she was spending the night at her Mum’s. He was trying to figure out what good he has ever done to deserve her. How could she trust him as much as she did? How could he love her but not be able to tell her, even a Dalek knew, even if it had been half crazy. As he sat there brooding, after all that is what he had done since got this face, The Doctor all leather and ears sighed.

There was an odd flash right before the radiation filled the stall. “Didn’t expect that,” thought the man in the pin stripped suit. He felt like he was transported, he did know how that feels, shoty way to travel. He opened his eyes, he was in the TARDIS, “She came to save me,” he thought before seeing who was sitting in the jump seat. He stood there watching him wondering if Rose was here, oh how he missed her. The TARDIS created another seat for him, he sat down and watched the previous him brood. He wasn’t in the mood to jump back and die just yet.

Clara hugged the man in the bow tie; she had been away teaching for a break, she did love traveling with this man. He turned to plot there course, when there was a bright flash of light they both appeared onto the older version of the TARDIS. He knew this was not his and tried to figure out how he got here. He put his finger to his lips to keep Clara quiet while he looked around.

He saw the man in the pin stripes first; he just shrugged and pointed behind them. They turned to look and saw leather and ears brooding. The pair walked over to pin stripes, leather and ears heard them and opened his eyes. “Who are you, what are you doing here?” He demanded. He scanned the man with the bow tie with his sonic and realized he has two hearts. The man in pin stripes jumped up, he was at a point in his life he had become manic. He almost wanted to cry if he had seen Rose he probably would have. “I’m you, future you, pretty sure he is too,” nodding at the man in the bow tie. He had forgotten the day that they had saved the Time Lords, and then it came rushing back, “The day we saved them all,” he said looking at the man with the bow tie.” He would be the one after me making him eleven,” Eleven nodded. “How are we all here?” asked Clara, though they had done this before with a different third doctor. “I was just fighting to save the end of the world, think you’re about up soon,” ten told eleven. Eleven looked sad; he knew when it was in his time line. “We were just about to take off on a new adventure,” Eleven said. Ten looked toward the hall. “She is not here, she is staying at her Mum’s tonight,” Nine told ten. The look on ten’s face said it all, “he still loved her,” thought Nine. 

All three did not know what to say. They had no idea what or who had brought them together or for what purpose. “So ten where is Rose,” Nine asked. Clara had come with Eleven, where was his love. He prayed she did not leave him. “I can’t tell you, you know that time lines and all,” Ten replied but in reality did not want to tell his past self he lost her, he already hated himself, why make it worse. The look on his face told nine everything he needs to know, Ten could not hide the regret he felt. “I promised, you promised. You are supposed to take care of her and protect her.” Nine spit out at Ten as he grabbed him by the lapels of his coat. Seeing the look of utter sadness he dropped his hands. “You know we can forget when we need to, is she dead?” He realized he loved her; he loved that pink and yellow human. He needed to know how long he had with her he needed to show her that he loved her and accept what time he had left. He never thought about how much time he had with her. “Maybe she died of old age,” he thought.” How old are you?” “906” replied the tenth Doctor. Anger blasted from nine again,”You did it, you did not save her, how could you? You know how I felt about her” He was so angry. He wouldn’t get long, a human life was so short, but not even a decade. He fought back the need to hit his future self. Ten could not possibly feel more guilt for not having Rose with him. “I do too,” was all Ten could say. 

Eleven and Clara watched the two of them. Eleven still loved Rose, though he never would talk about her. He was the one to forget, and he had a lot to forget and run from. The two of them just stood there staring at each other. Nine wanting to know how and ten hurting worse then he would when he went back and the radiation killed him. Eleven loved her too, but he had River. He did not love River as much as the future him would, but he did not know that.


	2. Sara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is this child on the TARDIS

“Well Rose would offer you a cuppa, if she was here, guess I will.” Nine stated. He wasn’t going to get anywhere with his future self. They all headed to the kitchen. When they stepped in they stopped. There was a little girl sitting there. None of them recognized her. The three Time Lords realized she was not a normal little girl, there were no time lines. The little girl said nothing as Nine and Clara made tea. “Who’s the girl?” Clara whispered to him. “Don’t know,” Nine was not a man of many words, he had no idea anyway. The little girl just sat there as the three Doctors and Clara made small talk and made their tea. They were all used to weird stuff happening. They all sat down across from the little girl. Something about her bothered all three Doctors, and even Clara felt something off about her.

The little girl said, “Call me Sarah.” They all looked at her. She had not said anything or even moved until now. “I brought you together so that you can change your past, or is it your futures, I always get those confused. Two of you already have,” She says as she nods at Ten and Eleven. Ten had remembered when he got here; eleven knew they had saved Gallifrey. Nine just looked confused as he watched her. “Time can be rewritten, remember Doctor’s?” She asked and looked at Ten and Eleven, though they both were usually very talkative, neither said a word. “You three get to make a choice, there is a time that is in flux in your life. What happened that day does not have to happen?” Sarah told ten. “What day?” he wonders, what could he change and should he. “Your life will change maybe for the better and maybe for the worse.” She continued, “Your life won’t change my dark brooding one. You won’t have to worry about that. Your time is fixed and what is to come has to happen.” “I’m confused, what can they change?” asked Clara. Sara ignored her, she had no time for her, and she had not meant to bring her here.

I am going to tell a story, let’s go to the library. Before anyone could move, they were all sitting on couches in the library. The little girl stood in the middle of the room. No one said anything, they just stared at her this was abnormal even for them. “What is she?” They all thought. “Once upon a time, there was an old man, angry and hurt. He punished himself for his decision to end the time war. He did not have a choice, not at that time anyway.” The three Doctors looked at each other. Clara knew that they had saved the Time Lords. “His punishment was to live, but he was given one good thing, a beautiful blonde girl. She would give him some peace, and perhaps love.” Nine smiled at the thought, “His Rose.” Ten looked sad, she had been given to him and he lost her, he hurt even more. Eleven felt happy and sad. “I changed that time line. I saved Gallifrey, but they still had Rose, tell I lost her.” 

“Time lines,” the girl continued, “Did none of you wonder why you could not read her time line.” None of them responded, they were all deep in thought. She continued, “The time lord cared for his girl, even falling in love, never telling her,” she looked at Ten, “Yes it needs saying.” Both Nine and Tens faces were unreadable. “One bad battle, two great enemies and one girl lost.” Nine stood up and yelled at Ten “You! How could you use her, is she dead?” He was so angry. “No,” Replied Ten she is stuck in another universe with her Mum, there was a medicrisis, another me, and she has him.”

Sara interrupted, “Let’s see where Rose is, shall we.” A television screen showed up and on the screen were Rose and Jackie. Her hair was longer, yet she looked the same not much older, Jackie did not she looked older over 20 years older. “Rose honey, you have to go. Pete has got the dimension cannons working again. You can’t be stuck in this house forever. I never thought I would miss that daft alien. He could take you from here and make sure that you are safe. Maybe you can find The Doctor and he can help you.” Ten watched this with more guilt, what had he done? They all knew something was different about Rose. Tony walked in and they gasped, he was at least 25. “What?” is all the Doctors could think when seeing Rose. “Pete feels bad he can’t make you age and keep you safe. I am also sorry I pushed you and John together, he left you. The Doctor never would have left you.” 

Rose knew The Doctor would, he left her twice. “Mum, it’s okay I got ten years with him. He couldn’t deal with me not aging; as he started looking older he just could not take it. He blamed himself, and even he could not make me age. I don’t blame anyone. He wasn’t really The Doctor; no one could have known how human he was. I loved him but it was never the same, not for either of us.” Pete walks in and looks at Rose, “You have to be ready for tomorrow. You can either return to your universe to see if you can find The Doctor to help you, or you can go to that planet that we found. They have promised to help you after we helped them. I am sorry Rose, but it is too dangerous to stay. We love you.” Pete had tried but could not fix this for her, anymore then he could have made John stay, even though he had tried. “I will let you know my choice in the morning,” Rose said as she looked at Pete. 

Too bad she did not have a time machine to not come here. She got up and left the room to pack what she could. “She is coming back?” Ten asks Sara. “I do not know, the choice has not been made, even I cannot see her time line,” Sara continued,”Right now the three of you get to make a choice. Rose can make her decision, not knowing if you want her back, or if she will find the Doctor she wants, and not knowing that Jack is immortal.” All three of their faces showed anger, not Jack, she belonged with him. “Back to my story, we do not actually have all of time,” said Sara.

Three Doctors together was a pain and was hard enough to keep time stopped for this. “The beautiful Rose was lost, the Doctor’s hearts broken. Sometime later, she would do the impossible and return to him, all pink and yellow. She was there after the old enemy had returned, yet again. She would give him what piece she could as he watched the possible end of creation.” Nine could only think about Rose in the other universe, “what had happened to her? What had ten done now?” He thought. Sara continued “The battle one and the universe safe again, the Doctor felt his Rose was not safe and he could not give her a normal life, he left his double with her in the other universe, breaking both his hearts, never to return.” Nine looked over at Ten, he was actually crying. “He loved her too,” He thought to himself.

“There was a piece of information missing that the Time Lord, that had the Time Lord knew he would have made a different choice. The old enemy had come before and Rose had done the impossible then to save the Time Lord.” Sara looked at both Nine and Ten, though Nine was confused what he had to do with it. “You never checked to see if there were any changes to Rose, you should have checked her blood.” He thought he took it all out of her. He did not think anything was wrong, and the bad regeneration. Ten felt guilt, so much more then the day he left her for the second time. On the screen was Rose as Bad Wolf, the energy glowing around her and around her eyes. “I create myself.” She said. Nine just stared, he would die that day, and he had no idea. Sara returned to the story, “The universe gave her a choice that day for saving the Time Lord, she does not remember this choice, but she chose to live a very long life for her Doctor.”

Nine felt guilt, he didn’t even know why. Ten looked sick to his stomach. “She has no time lines because she had some control of it, and she never wanted to leave her Doctor. She chose him over everything, even herself that day. She loves the Doctor beyond measure.” Sara looked at all three of the Doctors. “Now to your choice, you get to choose one of multiple choices. You will have one human day to decide and make that choice. I cannot stop time forever.”All four people in the room stared at her, stop time; even a Time Lord could not do that.


	3. The Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctors get their choices on changing the future, they have to decide what is the best choice.

A chalkboard appeared, one a future him would know well. “Choice one” Sara said and it was magically written on the board. “I would love one for class, when I teach.” Clara thought. “Save Rose from ever going into the other universe.” Sarah continued. “Choice two, don’t leave Rose in the other universe with the other Doctor. Choice three, Save Rose now, keep her with you or let her live with Jack so she will be safe. Choice four, leave Rose with her mother after you change into the next you, Nine’s timelines cannot be changed. You have already changed your own personal history.” 

Nine looks at Ten and Eleven they needed to talk. Sara looks them all over, “I will return in 24 hours, human time,” She says to remind them, Clara looks down at her watch. “You need to make a decision by then, if you cannot agree to a decision between the three of you, Rose will be brought in, shown her future as it stands, and will be given the choice of what to do. That could change everything in your life, which may not be good for you. The decision must be made before she makes her choice in the other universe, it will become a fixed point.” The television turns on. Rose is in her room looking at her phone with the few pictures she has of the Doctor,” The television turns off. “Good luck,” Sara says. “Who are you?” asks nine. “The moment, you have met me before, or will, not good with what is the past and what is your future.” Sara then disappears. 

No one says anything for five minutes. This is something that they have never done; they had a choice, to save Rose to not lose her, or to lose her. They all began talking at once, Clara stood up and whistled. They stop and stare at her. “One at a time, or we won’t get anywhere.” Clara says looking at Nine. Nine begins to speak, “I need to know how we changed our own time line.” Ten and Eleven look at each other, Ten rubs his neck, Eleven stands up and paces. “Looks like that never changes,” He thought. 

Eleven started, “We stopped the Time War,” Nine nods, he knew he had been there. “We saved Gallifrey and put it into another universe frozen in time.” Ten pops u0, “That is how the dimension cannons are working again, they may not be frozen in time anymore.” Nine looks at ten, “For all your sadness, she came back and you sent her away, yes with a part of you, but how could you do that, don’t you love her?”Nine yelled at Ten. Ten never realized how much he had loved her as the other face. “I loved her; I was born to love her. I loved her enough to let her go and have a normal life, the life we cannot have.” He looked at the ground wanting to curl up, “I did not know, I did not know.” Eleven looked at nine, “I was born from regret, our regret of what we did to Gallifrey, along with the regret of what we did to Rose. I saved Gallifrey because of that regret, though I have a tendency to be the one that forgets. What choice do we make now, will it change that decision if we save Rose?”

“I won’t let her go,” Shouted Nine. He may not deserve her, or her love, but he needed her, the universe had given her to him, so the universe thought he deserved her. He started pacing, “Does she love me enough to stay, that him Would she chose to come back to him again, would she chose to stay after she sees what he has done, or would she chose to walk away forever and never leave with Ten.” She had chosen time and time to come back. He knew this had to be Roses choice, he could not choose for her.

Ten paced on the other side or the library. “What choice is best for her, he had made choices for her before, he tried to send her away, then she got lost. He sent her away again, giving her the other him. Now he knew that was a mistake and he had left her, stupid man. Can I make the decision not to lose her again?” He wished he knew the outcomes of the decision. The moment had been the Bad Wolf when they had saved Gallifrey, his time line had not changed then. He just did not know what the best choice was, but he knew he could not leave her with Jack. 

Clara looked over at her Doctor, “What happens when the choice is made, how will your life change?” Eleven looked at Clara, “That is a good question; though we never worried about that when we saved Gallifrey.” Neither of the other two Doctors paid any attention to Eleven and Clara, he had moved on, maybe even forgot her, this was “Their Rose.” He had not shown much emotion and the other Doctors were mad at him for it. They even wondered if he cared and why would he be here anyway.

“The moment seems to think that this decision is okay to be made, even she cannot change a fixed point. I never did see if that had been a fixed point, I accepted it and moved on. I was wrong.” Clara watched Eleven, “you loved her.” Nodding at nine and ten, “Do you still love her?” “Clara, it has been hundreds of years since I was with Rose. It was a very long time since Rose was with me.” “Do you love her?” Prodded Clara, she really needed to know. “Clara, Rose saved me from myself after the time war. She gave me a reason to live. He still thinks it happened,” nodding at Nine. My guess is he will always think he killed them all. I wonder if it has always been this way, a paradox.” He stops to think. “Anyway,” he continued, “Rose had my hearts and always will be special to me.” How can he explain how he felt about her, how his love for Rose was so different from anything he had ever experienced, so innocent, so special.”

Clara wondered if she would have met him if she had stuck around, she was the impossible girl, the woman to save the Doctor. “What about me?” Clara asked. “We traveled with others, so we may have still met; she also lives a long time, but may have still been gone by the time I travel with you. We cannot know how the future will change with this decision.” Eleven answered. Clara looks worried, “What choice is the best choice? We only have 24 hours and even if you are all the same man, you are all different and you must all decide on one choice.” Eleven looked horrified for a moment.

All three doctors paced in separate parts of the library, muttering to themselves. They were not really great at working with others, let alone with him. Each of the Doctors had a different idea as to what was the best choice. Clara went to the kitchen for tea and lunch. She wondered what choice Rose would want them to make. Nine and Ten loved Rose a lot from what she had witnessed. Eleven had seemed to move on from it, but he would save her if he could, that was what her Doctor did.

She brought the food on a tray to the library. All three Doctors grabbed a sandwich and tea and sat down. Ten looks over at Nine, “What do you think? Rose already came back to us; do you think she would come back again? Would she be afraid to change time lines and keep things the same to keep reapers from appearing? Would she know that it would be safe and make a decision, or is so mad at me for leaving her with a half me that couldn’t even be a man and accept the gift I gave him?” “Looks like Rose does the impossible for us over and over again.” Nine replied. Ten shakes his head in agreement. 

“What do you think the best choice is?” Nine asks Ten, “This is hard, I have always regretted losing her, then leaving her. “ He sighed, “I love her, I thought I had lost her, I actually burned up a sun to say goodbye. When she came back to me again, I was so happy. Then the metecrisis happened and I knew he would be better for her, could give her a life and a home and his/my love. She could also have her Mum and Pete and Tony” Nine looked at him odd, “Pete?” 

“Pete, her dad is alive in the other universe, he had lost his Jackie. He took them to save them when the cybermen came through the void. Pete and Jackie found love and had a child, Tony.” Nine was glad she got her dad, but he knew it could not last. He saw what was happening and that she was not safe there anymore. She was not aging and would lose her family and have no one. Torchwood would find her and torture her and kill her to figure out why. She needed to come home to him, or never leave him.

“I want to never leave her there, or never have her go there. I have made the wrong decisions already. I don’t know what to decide.” “What do you want?” Ten asks Nine, “I want her happy. I have the advantage, I get my life with her and it doesn’t change. I don’t want her to hurt because of me/you.” Eleven listened to the others. They had good reasons for what they thought was the best choice. Both Ten and Nine look at Eleven, “What is your vote in all this, what do you think the best decision is?” The look on Nines face would make any person scared, ten’s Oncoming Storm look had nothing on him right now. This was Rose and he was her protector, he wanted to be her lover, though would never cross the line. 

“You want Rose to make her own choice and not have to make one for her. You are still afraid she may walk out on Ten though to stop the pain she has to live with.” Eleven said to Nine, he nodded back. He looks at Ten, “You want to keep her from going to Pete’s world, would that be the first or the second time?” Eleven asked. He knew his previous selves pretty well. Ten replies to Eleven, “I want to know she doesn’t age before I make a big mistake, oh I am so thick.” He knew deep down he should have checked to see if time had been in flex when she was sent over the void. 

“Whatever decision where Rose is safe. She survived travel through dimensions to get back here, even a Time Lord wouldn’t do that without a TARDIS. Why did I not realize she shouldn’t be able to do that? She brought us the news the stars were going out, if she had not been in that universe we would not have known. What choice is the best choice, which one is right?” Clara interrupted, “I know you Doctors don’t think about time, but we are down to twelve hours.” All three Doctors looked stricken. They all sat together and started discussing each of the choices. They all had the need to protect her.

Clara brought in more food and tea. She knew she could not help, not this time. This time the Doctors had to do it on their own. She thought about Rose, she had seen her on the television. She was younger, at least looked that way, she had no idea how old she was suppose to be. She went for a walk, wondering the halls of the TARDIS. The lights blinked and she stopped at the door, there was a carved Rose on the door, then opened it. The room was Roses all bright and pink, “his pink and yellow girl,” she thought. She looked at pictures of Rose and the Ninth Doctor. He was always smiling at her. Anyone could tell they were in love. “How can they choose?” She thought. She could not leave the Doctor and it sounded like Rose did not either. She sat in the room thinking for awhile before leaving and continued her walk not wanting to get caught in Roses room.

She looked at her watch, there was only four hours left. She was tired, but was going to be there for the Doctor, “I was born to save the Doctor,” She thought. She heard her Doctor calling for her and went to find the Library. When she walked in the Doctors all stood up. She could tell from her Doctors face the decision was made. All three of them seemed really nervous and worried. They all looked up as The Moment arrived, Sara stood there watching them. She knew their choice, none of the Doctors were sure of their decision. “I know your choice, but one of you must voice it.” She stated, she knew all of time and space, she knew the Doctor, all of them, and she knew this point in time needed fixed. Ten stood up, this was not the choice he wanted, but he knew that is was the right choice, “We cannot choose for Rose, she needs to make this choice of her own free will.” His voice seemed hallow, he was so worried he would never get to love her and make up for his mistakes.


	4. Rose's Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose is brought to the TARDIS to make her own decision on the future.

The three Doctors, Clara and Sara went to the control room, in reality Sara moved them there. The TARDIS rotor started to go up and down as they returned to the Estate where Rose lived at this time. Rose heard the TARDIS, gave her mum a hug and went running down to see the Doctor. She only stayed the night because her mum had begged her. She unlocked the TARDIS door and ran in, stopping suddenly to stare at the five people standing there waiting for her. 

“Um, Doctor,” looking at Nine, “Who are all these people?” “Rose,” the Doctor started saying, not quite sure what to say to her. He took her in his arms and hugged her to himself. Ten watched wishing it was him that was holding her, trying not to cry. Rose wouldn’t even know who he was yet. Nine kissed the top of her head; Rose looked up concerned he had never done that. “What’s wrong? Do you have to go? Please don’t leave me.” She said looking up at him with tears in her eyes. She never wanted to leave him, he needed her. 

“We are not leaving you, never Rose Tyler,” said Ten. She stepped back from her Doctor to look at ten, then at Eleven. “They are you?” Rose asked confused. “Yes Rose, you are fantastic, do you know that?” Nine replied, “Brilliant,” Ten agreed. She hugged, first ten who held her tight for a moment, “He knows me,” she thought. She walked over and hugged Eleven, she felt sadness from him, “He misses me,” She thought. She had no idea how she knew that. “I’m gone then?” She asked him. “You know I can’t tell you, timelines and all that.” 

The little girl walks up to Rose, I am Sara. Today you don’t have to worry about what you know; you are allowed to know everything that will happen in your life. Today the universe is giving you a choice for your bravery. After seeing your life how it has been lived, you get to make a choice. Yes changes to the time line can occur if you make a different choice, but it is allowed. You can chose to live the life you have lived, or make a change to make it different. It will be up to you. Something happened the universe agrees was wrong and you are allowed to change it for you and for them,” nodding at the Doctors.

The Doctors could have made this decision for you; in fact they were made that offer. They felt that you should make this choice for yourself.” Rose looked at the Doctors, “Thank You.” Then she looked back at Sara. She looked to be around five or six, though she did not talk like a child. She had brown hair, almost the same color as hers would be if she did not dye it. “What choice do I have to make?’ she asked. “Your future is in flex, though it has already occurred one way, you can decide to change it. You will be given several choices of when in your timeline you may make changes. You will be allowed to see what will happen based on those choices before you make them, so you will understand what consequences there will be.” 

Rose felt over whelmed, no wonder why the Doctor could not make this choice. Rose looked over at the three Doctors, each of them were looking at her with hope and love. She smiled at them. Guess she better get this over with. Hopefully she did what was right. Sara looked at the Doctors and Clara, we will be retiring to the Library, the only one allowed in is Clara to bring her food and drink while she makes this decision. You are not allowed to give her any information. Rose will be allowed one question, if she needs any answers, before she makes her decision. We will find you when she has made the decision.” The Doctors nodded all with a little hope, a little fear, and a lot of worry. 

Rose hugged Nine, reached up and touched his cheek before looking at Sara, “Okay I am ready to go.” They both disappeared from the control room and appeared in the library. There was a large screen in the middle of the room. Sara motioned for Rose to sit. Rose watched the future of becoming Bad Wolf, staying with Ten after the change, the different adventures, being lost to Pete’s world, then returning. Every bit of the life she had lived up to the point of having to make the decision to return to the Doctor or go to the planet to save her life. She was even given a glimpse of how the Doctor reacted to some of the issues. 

“Is this the choice that I have to make?” Rose asked. “No, Rose you get to choose to change this path, there are various points that your life can be changed. You will be shown each path based on those choices. You get to know where your life will end. After the choice, all of you will forget that you ever made this choice, it will change your timeline to a fixed point.” Rose had cried for how sad her Doctor had been, and realized he did love her, even if he could never say it.

Rose was given each choice, watching how her life would change based on that particular decision. Rose hurt, for the live she had lived, for her Doctors, and for the choice that she needed to make. After watching each of her choices and the path they would lead her, she sat in silence. “I will give you time to make your choice. When you have made your choice I will return to you. Do you want the Doctors to be here?” Rose nodded yes, no matter what she loved them and having them here would help her. “You can only ask them one question, so chose carefully if you need to.” 

Sara disappeared from the library and re-appeared in the kitchen by the table where the Doctors and Clara were sitting waiting on Rose. She has not made a decision, but she wants you there by her side while she thinks. I will return when the decision is made. You cannot help her to make this decision, you left it to her, remember that. She can only ask you one question, make sure you answer it fully.” With that Sara disappeared. 

The four of them walked solemnly through the TARDIS. “Who is Sara,” Ten asked. When The Moment had appeared before she had shown up as Bad Wolf, someone from the future for the War Doctor. “I think I may have an idea,” Eleven said. “She may be someone from our future, one of the possible futures that Rose has to choose.” He really did not want to explain what he thought or why, but he had hope, he liked hope. 

They opened the door to the library, even Clara knew this was going to be hard on them and Rose. Rose meant the world to the Doctor and he had to let her make a decision that would affect them all. Rose stood up as the door opened. She went up to Nine, her Doctor and hugged him. They all went to sit on the couch Nine on one side of Rose and Ten on the other, Eleven and Clara sitting on a separate couch. “I know why you could not make this decision, there is so much that you did not know when you made the decisions that you did. I know everything now, and I will make the decision. I hope to not make the wrong one. This is one hard decision to make.”

All three looked sad, she had the choice of never having to deal with any of the bad stuff, they wondered if she would just leave them. “I won’t leave you, I can’t leave you, that is one decision that I ruled out when I saw it.” They all felt better about that, but which of the others would she choose. Ten reached out and took her hand, which was their normal. Nine looked at him with anger and took her other hand. They were already fighting over her; it is a good thing they were never together with her, at least not often.

“She told me that time is in flux, so I can change the time lines without disrupting the future and causing a problem. I get to make this choice of my own free will. I know what the outcome will be of each. It is still a very hard decision.” The Doctors watch her as she thinks. “I need a cuppa,” She said. All three Doctors stood up. “I will get it,” Clara said, she knew that Rose needed them. Ten told her how Rose took her tea and Rose smiled at him, making Nine a bit jealous. No one spoke, they knew they could not help her, and Rose had already said her piece. 

Clara returned with snacks and tea for all of them. She watched the three Doctors, all of them were beyond nervous, but trying to not show it to Rose. Their whole lives could change with this decision, maybe for the better hoped Clara. As the hours crept by, the Doctors took turns pacing, either Nine or Ten or both would hold her hand. She could see the love that they had for Rose. Even she was getting nervous at this decision. Rose stood up, “I am going to my room.” This was a hard decision; they knew that, they had not been able to make it.

Rose walked slowly to her room, the choices and outcomes running through her mind. She sat on her bed looking through her pictures of her and the Doctor. She thought about what would happen and what could happen. She walked back; she needed an answer to make her decision. Rose opened the door and walked into the room. They looked at her and then around the room. Sara wasn’t there; the decision has not been made. “One question Doctors, I need to know,” Rose said looking at Nine and Ten. “Do you love and want me?” Both of them looked at her trying to show they love that they both felt for her. “Oh yes,” Replied ten. “Forever,” said nine. Sara returned, the decision had been made.


	5. The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose has made her decision on what her future should be.

The decision was not easy but had seen her future, all of them. She now understood that what would happen with nine and how her life would go up until then as those adventures in the time line would not be changed, they had to happen. She had made a decision to change some of the things in her and the Doctors time lines. She would not be allowed to remember making the decision or how things would change once the decision was implemented. She had made her decision based on her heart, after all she was human and they used their hearts more than their brains according to the Time Lords. She feared that the Doctors would not be happy with the choice that she had made.

Sara looked up at Rose, she smiled. Rose hugged her, she knew who Sara was, or would be in the future. “The decision has been made,” Sarah said. Clara and the three Doctors looked at her, would she tell them what the decision was or would they just have to live it? Sara looks over at Rose, “Do you want to tell them or should they just live it, they won’t remember this or what the changes are, but the timelines will change as you have chosen.” 

Rose looked at the three Doctors, “Some of our future will not be changed. Some things that will happen must happen for the future to be safe. I hope that you will be happy with my choice.” Rose looked over at Ten, “We will have more time together in this future,” Ten smiled back. He was not sure if the decision was wrong or right, but he knew that she had chosen the best future for her. Sara looked at the three Doctors. “The timelines will change, all of you will forget that this choice was ever made, along with what future you already had. It is now time for you to return your time lines to live your lives.” 

The man with the bow tie, the man in the pin stripe suit, and Clara all disappeared from the TARDIS. Rose leaned against her Doctor. She felt content as he put his arm around her. “That is different,” thought Rose. She looked up at him, “You okay?” He replied yes, he did not know why but he felt the need to give her more attention, he had a fear of losing her and he was going to take every opportunity to make her happy that he could. 

The tenth Doctor returned to his time line, but instead of being inside the chamber, he was outside. “How did that happen?” He thought. Wilf was also outside of the chamber and safe. It took a minute for the new time line to adjust and for him to remember. He suddenly remembered how he had help to figure out how to save Wilf without dying. 

He looked over as Rose walked into the room, for a second he was in wonder at the sight of her, as the time line was not completely settled yet. Rose was holding the hand of a little girl, who looked vaguely familiar, and then he remembered who she was “Disaster averted then?” Rose asked. He rushed over to Rose and Sara, picking up their daughter and hugging his wife.”Everything went as it should, we are all safe.” 

Wilf walked over to the little family. Sara hugged him; he was part of the family after all. The Doctor thought back to when he had lost Rose; she had been saved by Pete just before she went into the void. Neither Rose nor the Doctor had known that she had gotten pregnant just before that adventure. He really needed to stay away from Ginger and alcohol, but he wouldn’t give up his little family for nothing. They all walked out of the mansion hand in hand.

Rose found out she was pregnant after getting to Pete’s World and had told him when he said goodbye. The Doctor was so upset, he checked to see if time was in Flux, but it was now fixed, and he traveled on alone missing Rose and their child. He had almost lost it losing both Rose, and finding out that they were going to have a baby. He had known that she could do the impossible and he had hope that somehow she would achieve what he could not. 

She had stayed there raising their daughter on her own, until the stars started going out and she could use the dimension cannon. After helping Donna deal with her parallel universe, her and their daughter had returned to her universe. They had hid her away with Donna’s mother and grandfather to keep her safe from the Daleks. After Donna had saved the day they had gathered her before dropping off the rest of the Time Lords Children of Time. Jackie loved her daughter, but she decided to stay in the other Universe with Pete and Tony. She had gotten a second chance with him and knew Rose was never going to leave the Doctor since they had their own little family. She would miss her daughter and granddaughter, but she had a happy life and was not being left alone.

The other him was not left in the other universe, it was better to keep an eye on him. He worked at Torchwood with Jack. He was more human and Donna then anyone would have wanted and he was more than a match for Jack. Rose now had forever with the Doctor and their daughter, even Jack, as she now knew he could not die, though she and the Doctor could. Ten had somehow knew to check her blood after regeneration and they had known from the beginning it could be a really long life together, which had changed many decisions that he made over the years. Martha was happy for the little family; she was happy to have Mickey and not have to vie for attention. Donna would still be stuck on earth not being able to remember him, but she would always be family. 

 

The eleventh Doctor and Clara arrived back on their TARDIS, at first they both felt like something was odd and they were forgetting something. Eleven tried to remember what they had been doing. As he thought he realized that he was older, though he had no idea where that idea had come from. His time line had changed from the original one. One of those changes was in the fact he believed that he, for some reason, he had regenerated later then he would have before, though he had no idea why he would believe that.

He had also been married to Rose, she was gone now as her body had finally given out, but they had a good long time together. He had loved her and had actually had a life with her instead of pushing her away when he was his other face. Sara, now an adult and a Time Lord, came into the control room and hugged her dad. River had been a step mom to her after her mother had passed away. He was not alone in the Universe and the other Time Lords still had been saved and frozen in a moment in time in another universe, he still had not found them.

He loved Rose not only for the love she gave him but also for his daughter, which he had never thought he would have. She had helped him as ten to see that sometimes choices are not right the first time and he could help himself as he helped others and they had helped to save the Time Lords. She helped him see that there was good in what he did. The Doctor thought about all the good times and adventures that they had together as a family. “Rose always had the answer,” He thought. Amy and Rory had gotten along well with his daughter, and with Rose, though they did not have long with her. Rose had lived 300 years and she stayed with him when he changed. 

When they both knew that she would not have much longer they started saying goodbye to everyone. They had spent the last months in Cardiff by Torchwood so Jack and the other Doctor could say goodbye too. After that he was horrible at sitting still, which Amy and Rory could attest. He thought he almost didn’t get to be with Rose, but did not know why. He was happy with his life, “and Roses decision,” he thought, with a shake of his head “Where did that thought come from?” He wondered before he hit the controls and him, Clara, and Sara all took off on another adventure. He was still the man that forgets, though it is probably just genetics this time.


End file.
